Die Verführung des Snape
by holla-die-waldfee
Summary: Ferien in Slytherin und Crabbe und Goyle haben einen Wettstreit ausgerufen: Wer den Zaubertrankmeister flachlegt, gewinnt.
1. Prolog

**Die Verführung des Snape**

_von holla-die-waldfee_

_Beta: nayru-kleinefee_

**Prolog**

Großer Wettbewerb! Slytherins haltet euch ran, bevor es zu spät ist!

Wer ist der oder die Erste, der in Severus Baltimore Snapes Hosen gelangt?

Die Hosen des begehrtesten Junggesellen(?) Hogwarts'! (Außer wenn man einen Harry-Potter-Heldenkomplex hat!)

1. Preis: Eine Nacht unnachgiebig dominierter Sex (natürlich) und die Anerkennung und Bewunderung aller Slytherins, die Hogwarts besuchen oder je besucht haben (wahrscheinlich!)! Außerdem den Feuerblitz, den wir Potter geklaut haben!

Selbstverständlich werdet ihr auch beweisen müssen, dass ihr es geschafft habt:

1. Wir wünschen ausführliche Informationen über die Größe von ‚Klein-Snape'.

2. Darüber, ob seine Haut überall eine derart ungesunde Farbe hat.

3. Ein Objekt, das mit absoluter Sicherheit aus Snapes Schlafzimmer stammt.

Ihr habt es nicht bis ins Schlafzimmer geschafft? Pech für euch, aber ich denke, der Sex war es wert!


	2. Pansy Parkinson

**Die Verführung des Snape**

_von holla-die-waldfee_

_Beta: nayru-kleinefee_

**Kapitel 1: Pansy Parkinson**

Es waren Weihnachtsferien und Draco Malfoy war in Hogwarts geblieben, wie auch einige andere seines Hauses. Sein Vater war über die Ferien nach Alaska geflogen, Draco war es in Groß-Britannien schon mehr als kalt genug, was auch ein wichtiger Grund für ihn gewesen war, die Ferien in der Schule zu bleiben.

Er war gerade vom Mittagessen zurückgekehrt, als er den Aushang sah.

Oh, Scheiße!

---

„WAS ZUR HÖLLE DENKT IHR EUCH DABEI?!", schrie Draco seine beiden Sidekicks Crabbe und Goyle an. „Ihr wisst schon, dass, sobald Snape das herausfindet, hier Köpfe rollen werden, oder?!"

Crabbe und Goyle nickten.

„Und ihr wisst auch, dass bei derart öffentlichen Aushängen mitten im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum, es nicht lange dauern kann, bis er es herausfindet, oder?!"

Hier schüttelten sie den Kopf. „Wir haben die Aushänge verzaubert, er kann sie nicht sehen!"

„Ihr seid nicht wirklich so naiv, dass ihr glaubt, dass Snape nach mehr als 20 Jahren als Spion, so einen Trick nicht durchschauen würde, oder?!"

„Nein."

„Warum hängen sie dann noch?"

„Weil Granger sie verzaubert hat!"

„Und?", fragte Draco nach, dezent darüber hinwegsehend, dass Slytherin inzwischen schon Gryffindorhilfe nötig hatte.

„Wenn Granger es macht, muss es klappen!"

„Wenn jemand fragt, ich habe nichts davon gewusst, damit zu tun und es auch nicht für gut befunden!"

„Klar", Pansy war hinter Draco aufgetaucht und beäugte nur den Aushang, „aber sag, Dray, wenn du nichts davon weißt, wie kannst du es dann für nicht-gut befinden? … Hey, da mach ich mit!"

„Na, dann viel Glück!", damit war Pansy auch schon verschwunden.

---

Zwei Stunden nach Zapfenstreich öffnete der Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins und Pansy trat ein.

Sie wirkte müde und völlig ausgelaugt. Ihre Haare waren ein einziges Durcheinander, ihre Kleidung sah aus, als hätte ein Basilisk sie zum Nestbau gebraucht und außerdem deutlich feucht. Sie sah aus, als würde sie jeden Moment umfallen.

Sie schaffte es wider Erwarten bis in den nächsten Stuhl.

Nun waren ja leider Ferien, was bedeutete, dass gut 90 der verbleibenden Slytherins noch im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen.

Bei Pansys Auftritt hatten sich prompt alle Gesichter in ihre Richtung gedreht und sie mit offenen Mündern angestarrt.

Alle außer Draco.

„Pansy!", rief Goyle ihr zu, „Sag jetzt bitte nicht, unser Wettbewerb ist schon vorbei!"

Pansy schüttelte nur müde den Kopf.

„Nicht und was ist dann mit dir passiert?!"

Also fing Pansy an zu erzählen:

„Ich bin runter gegangen zu seinem Büro, wo er ja meistens ist. Hab angeklopft und er hat mich hereingerufen. Ich geh also rein und WAS SEH ICH DA?", Pansy machte eine Pause, in der alle Slytherins vor Spannung die Augen aufrissen, „er war allein.", kollektives Stöhnen, „Ich geh also rein, setze mein bestes nervöses Gesicht auf und sage: ‚Professor, ich kann nicht schlafen! Ich träume immer von Ihnen und das, obwohl ich doch genau weiß, dass ich Sie niemals haben kann. Ein Mann wie Sie, so groß und stark und gutaussehend… damit kann ich doch nie mithalten, ich weiß, dass es niemals sein kann, aber bitte, sagen Sie mir doch, wie ich wieder besser schlafen kann… Ich bin so unausgeschlafen und kann mich im Unterricht nicht konzentrieren, weil ich immer an Sie denken muss! Aber ich will doch in Ihrem Unterricht nicht schlechter werden! Ich will doch, dass Sie wenigstens stolz auf mich sein können!'"

„Und dann?", alle Slytherins waren jetzt hellhörig geworden.

„Und dann hat er gefragt, wie ich es wagen könne ihn so zu beleidigen und welch Unverfrorenheit es sei, aus ihm eine Witzfigur machen zu wollen. Danach sollte ich zur Strafe die Kerker mit einer Zahnbürste putzen, bis man von Boden essen könne."

Alle im Raum stöhnten bei dieser Offenbarung. Aber Pansy war noch nicht fertig:

„Zwischendurch war Snape natürlich zum Essen gegangen, hatte aber den Raum verzaubert, sodass er von allem wusste, was ich tat. Ich musste also weiterschrubben. Als er wiederkam, sagte er, ich müsse Hunger haben und sagte, er habe mir etwas zum Essen besorgt, das ich bekäme, wenn ich fertig sei. Ich hab dann noch gut drei Stunden geschrubbt, bis ich ihm sagte, ich sei fertig. Er hat mich nicht mal angesehen, als er fragte, ob der Boden denn nun sauber genug sei, darauf zu essen. Ich sagte ‚ja', ich wollte schließlich so schnell wie möglich da raus. Er sagt nur: ‚Beweisen Sie es mir!', steht auf, nimmt die Sandwichs, die er mir mitgebracht hatte, warf sie vor mir auf den Boden und übergoss sie mit Kürbissaft. ‚Essen Sie, damit Sie genauso groß und stark werden, wie ich, Sie Witzbold!' sagt er dann mit diesem dreckigen Grinsen und setzt sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch, von wo aus er mich anstarrt, als sei ich irgend ein Tier in einem Zoo."

„Hast du's gegessen?", fragte irgendjemand.

„Ja, er weigerte sich, mich gehen zu lassen und kaum hatte ich es gegessen und beinahe auf den Boden gekotzt, lässt er mich alles nochmal wischen, ich hätte ja nicht sauber essen können.", Pansys Tonfall und Gesichtsausdruck zeigten sehr schön, wie angepisst sie war.

Draco kugelte sich auf dem Sofa. Alles starrte ihn an.

„Bedenke, Pansy, wärst du wirklich in ihn verliebt gewesen, hättest du ihn danach ganz schnell wieder vergessen!"

„Dann kann der Wettbewerb ja in die nächste Runde gehen!", rief Crabbe jetzt, um Pansy davon abzuhalten, Draco an die Kehle zu gehen.


	3. 2: Millicent Bullstrode

**Die Verführung des Snape**

_von holla-die-waldfee_

_Beta: nayru-kleinefee_

**Kapitel 2: Millicent Bullstrode**

„Also, wer will als Nächstes?", die Slytherins saßen noch immer am Feuer, auch wenn Pansy inzwischen gegangen war.

„Ich will mein Glück versuchen!", sagte Millicent Bullstrode, „Ich hab da zwei Argumente, die ihn einfach überzeugen MÜSSEN!", mit diesen Worten griff sie sich an die Brust und fing an zu lachen, als sie sah, dass Goyle zu sabbern angefangen hatte.

„Bitte, Milly! Viel Glück!"

---

Am nächsten Tag ging Millicent nicht zum Frühstück, sie hatte die ganze Nacht über einem Plan gebrütet und nicht geschlafen. Man sah es ihr an, aber das war ihr ganz recht.

Um kurz nach Zehn verließ sie den Gemeinschaftsraum auf dem Weg zu Snapes Büro.

Ihre Waffen: ein schwarzer Lack-Minirock, ein tiiiiiief ausgeschnittenes dunkelgrünes Top, ein Dutt, der sie erwachsener wirken ließ als sie war, und ein Buch über Zaubertränke.

Sie sah zum Anbeißen aus!

…wenn man den Typ mag…

---

Sie kam schon nach einer halben Stunde wieder.

„Und? Und?"

„Kein Glück!", Millicent setzte sich in einen Sessel, alle Slytherins um sich versammelt, und begann zu erzählen:

„Ich geh runter in die Kerker und will ihn was über so'n Zaubertrank fragen, den ich gestern gefunden hatte. Ich klopf also an und er ruft mich rein. Er sitzt an seinem Schreibtisch und korrigiert irgendwas. Ich sag also: ‚Professor, Sie können mir doch bestimmt helfen!' Ich leg das Buch hin, schlag es auf, dreh es zu ihm und schieb es ihm rüber, wobei ich mich natürlich quer über den Tisch legen muss. ‚Ich weiß nicht, ob ich die Flubberwürmer hacken muss oder zerbrechen, Sir!' Ich leg mich noch etwas weiter über den Tisch um mit einer Hand auf die Stelle zu zeigen. Und was macht er?!", alle starrten sie an, „Er sieht mir direkt in die Augen und sagt, ich müsse ziemlich blöd sein, wenn ich denken würde, ich könnte Flubberwürmer zerdrücken, wenn sogar das Hacken fast unmöglich gemacht würde durch ihre Konsistenz. Kaum bin ich bei der Tür, ruft er mir hinterher: ‚50 Punkte von Slytherin, wegen dieser Zumutung von einem Erscheinen! Gehen Sie heute Abend direkt nach dem Essen zu Filch, dann können Sie in diesen Klamotten mit ihm zusammen den dritten Flur schrubben, ich bin sicher, er wird sich freuen!' Dann meinte er noch etwas, dass Slytherin mal das eleganteste Haus gewesen sei und wie dunkel unsere heutigen Zeiten bloß geworden sei oder so…"

Alle starrten jetzt Millicent an, bis auf Draco, der sich wieder auf dem Sofa kugelte.

„Meine Güte, sagt mir nicht, ihr wollt noch eine runterschicken! Inzwischen müsstet ihr's doch eingesehen haben!"

„Und was, wenn ich fragen darf, Draco, sollten wir einsehen?"

„ALSO: Er ist gebildet, gut aussehend und verdient auch nicht schlecht!"

Alle nickten.

„Wisst ihr denn gar nichts?!", Stille, „Die besten Männer sind IMMER schwul!"

Einige geweitete Augen, auf denen man das sich anbahnende Verständnis sehen konnte.


	4. Crabbe und Goyle

**Die Verführung des Snape**

_von holla-die-waldfee_

_Beta: nayru-kleinefee_

**Kapitel 3: Crabbe und Goyle**

Im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum herrschte wieder mal reges Treiben, als Crabbe und Goyle die Treppe herunter kamen.

Sie trugen passende Lederoutfits, in denen sie wirkten wie zwei schwule Stricher von der Straße.

Draco war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie nicht vielleicht in diesem Milieu eines Tages ihr Geld verdienen würden: ‚Nicht dran denken, Draco! NICHT DRAN DENKEN!!! WAAAAAAAH!!!!! Zu spät!' würg

„Was soll das denn?", fragte er, um sein Hirn von dem Gedanken abzubringen, wie Crabbe und Goyle für irgendso'n Opa eine Show lieferten. würg ‚DRACO! Ich soll doch nicht dran denken, wie oft soll ich's mir noch sagen!'

„Wir dachten uns, wenn ihr es schon nicht schafft, müssen wir wohl selbst ran!", antwortete Crabbe.

„Schließlich sucht Potters Besen immer noch einen neuen Besitzer!", fügte Goyle hinzu.

„Potters EX-Besen!", korrigierte Draco.

„Richtig! EX-Besen!"

„Also, eure Taktik?"

„Ein Geheimnis!" Mit diesen Worten verließen sie den Gemeinschaftsraum.

---

Nach drei Stunden kamen sie wieder.

Übersäht mit Knutschflecken.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Draco.

„Wir wurden entdeckt!"

„Von SNAPE?!"

„NEIN! Von den Patil-Schwestern. Und verpfiffen!"

„Bitte, BITTE sagt mir, dass DAS", er deutete auf die Flecken, „von den Schwestern ist und nicht von Dumbledore!", Draco verspürte den unnachgiebigen Drang, sich zu übergeben.

„NEEEIIIN! Doch nicht von Dumbledore!", Draco atmete auf, „Von Mme. Sprout!", und fiel in Ohnmacht.

---

„…aco…Draco…DRACO!" Etwas nasses traf ihn und Draco schreckte hoch.

„WAH!"

„AU! Er ist wach, ihr könnt anfangen!", rief Pansy, nachdem Draco sie voll mit seiner Stirn erwischt hatte.

„Alles klar! Draco, wir haben nur Spaß gemacht, DAS waren die Patil-Schwestern!"

Draco schreckte plötzlich völlig unerwartet auf, als er registriert hatte, dass sein Kopf in Millycents Schoß lag.

‚Ich brauch 'n Drink…'

„Also, wir laufen die Kerker runter auf dem Weg zu Snape, als wir plötzlich an seiner Tür stehen und etwas bemerken!", der ganze Saal schweigt mit weit offenen Augen, „Wir hatten Hunger!" allgemeines Stöhnen „Also denken wir uns, besser erst was essen, bevor wir in unseren Orgien mit Snape von Magenknurren unterbrochen werden. …das will ja keiner! Also gehen wir runter in die Küche, um uns etwas zu essen zu holen, da treffen wir-", der ganze Saal sitzt da mit aufgerissenen Augen, und wartet auf das scheinbar unvermeidbare ‚Snape', das dem nachfolgen musste, doch stattdessen: „die Patil-Schwestern!" erneutes allgemeines Stöhnen „Na ja, jedenfalls gucken die beiden so komisch und kaum mache ich den Mund auf, um etwas zum Essen zu verlangen, stürzt sich Parvati auf mich und ihre Schwester auf Goyle und ich wette, die Hauselfen haben noch nie so viel Schokolade auf einer Schülerin gesehen!"

„Goyle…?"

„Ja, Draco?"

„Behalt es für dich, bitte!"

„NEIN!", schrie der ganze Saal und Draco flüchtete.

---

Als er später wieder herunter kam, wurde gerade der nächste Freiwillige ausgesucht.

Es gab keinen, aber davon ließen sich Crabbe und Goyle ja nicht aufhalten…


	5. Harry Potter

**Die Verführung des Snape**

_von holla-die-waldfee_

_Beta: nayru-kleinefee_

**Kapitel 4: Harry Potter**

„WAS?! Die Gryffindors machen auch mit?"

„Ja, Draco, nach den jämmerlichen Niederlagen der Slytherins haben wir uns entschieden, den ganzen Wettbewerb häuserübergreifend zu machen!", antwortete Crabbe, „Unser nächster Kandidat müsste jeden Augenblick kommen! … Ah, da ist er!"

Der Eingang öffnete sich und niemand trat ein. Bis Harry Potter den Umhang hob und ihn alle sehen konnten.

„Potter!"

„Malfoy!"

„Woher kennst du unser Passwort?"

„Draco, meinst du nicht, dass es genug Leute gibt, die man belauschen könnte, um das Passwort zu bekommen?! Auch wenn ich sagen muss, dass ich ein bisschen geschockt war, als ich hörte, dass das Passwort ‚Viva La Revolution' ist! Wer hat sich den Scheiß ausgedacht?!"

„Ich, Mr. Potter!", dröhnte Snapes Stimme von hinten und Harrys Augen wurden so groß wie Autoreifen.

„Ähm, Pro-Professor, ich… ähm, ich…"

„Was tun Sie hier? Soweit ich weiß, ist dies nicht der Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum, oder?!" Harry hatte sich noch immer nicht umgedreht.

„Nein, ich…", da traf Harry eine Idee, „Ich war nur hier, um meinen Schatz zu besuchen! Hallo, Draco!", sagte er und gab Draco einen Kuss voll auf den Mund.

„Hmmpf!", war alles, was Draco artikulierte.

Der ganze Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum brach in Gelächter aus, als Draco panisch versuchte, sich aus Harrys Armen zu befreien und seinen Mund wieder für sich zu bekommen.

„Mr. Po-" Snape konnte auch nicht mehr vor lachen.

Harry drehte sich um, doch da war kein Snape. Da war nur Gregory Goyle, der sich auf dem Boden kugelte.

„DU!"

„Ja, ich!"

„POTTER!!!", schrie Draco, als er sich hektisch den Mund wischte, „Was sollte das?!"

„Sorry, Malfoy! Also, zu dem Wettbewerb: Ich will meinen Besen zurück!"

„Leg Snape flach und dem steht nichts mehr im Weg!"

„Na, wenn's weiter nichts ist, kommt heute Abend zum Quidditch-Training der Gryffindors, um meinen Sieg mit an zu sehen!", sagte er, bevor er wieder ging.

---

Am Abend flog Harry auf seinem Besen mal wieder auf dem Quidditch-Feld herum, während Draco und einige andere Slytherins auf den Tribünen saßen.

Als Harry Snape erspähte, der auf dem Weg zu Hagrid war, um nach Tieren für seine Zaubertränke zu bitten, geriet Harrys Besen ‚aus Versehen' außer Kontrolle.

Er jagte mit panischem Blick über das Feld und auf Snape zu, der sich umdrehte, als er den Schrei hörte und prompt von Harry umgemäht wurde.

Als beide auf dem Boden lagen (Snape unten) und vor Schmerz stöhnten, waren Harrys Quidditch-Roben nach oben gerutscht, um dessen Hintern zu entblößen.

Harry rührte sich nicht.

Als Snape ihn von sich runter stoßen wollte, rührte sich Harry noch immer nicht.

Kurz darauf hatte Snape es geschafft, sich aufzusetzen, Harry noch immer auf seinen Beinen liegend.

Er stöhnte, nahm Punkte von Gryffindor für einen Kamikazeangriff auf einen Lehrer und levitierte Harry danach von sich runter, um ihn kurz darauf auf dem Boden liegen zu lassen, während er seinen Weg zu Hagrid machte.

Draco fiel vor Lachen fast von der Tribüne.

„Männer!", hörte er daraufhin Hermine Granger hinter sich stöhnen.

„Möchtest du auch dein Glück versuchen?", fragte Crabbe, der Draco festhielt.

„Klar, was gibt's zu gewinnen?"


	6. Hermine Granger

**Die Verführung des Snape**

_von holla-die-waldfee_

_Beta: nayru-kleinefee_

**Kapitel 5: Hermine Granger**

„Deine Taktik?"

„Intelligenz! Damit habt ihr es mit Sicherheit noch nicht versucht!", dieser Kommentar erntete Hermine einige böse Blicke. „Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass es keine Spielregeln gibt und ich alle Mittel zur Verfügung habe, um den Professor zu verführen?"

„Ja!"

„Alles klar! Draco, könnte ich mir von dir etwas Flubberwurm leihen? Ja? Danke!", sagte sie und hüpfte weg, noch bevor Draco überhaupt den Mund öffnen konnte.

---

In den Ferien hatte Snape eine kleine Zaubertrank-AG gegründet. Er hatte zwar nur mit Slytherins gerechnet, (weshalb er auch bereit gewesen war, überhaupt eine zu starten) ließ Hermine aber dennoch mitmachen.

Überraschenderweise bekam Hermine, kurz nachdem sie sich bereit erklärt hatte, bei dem Wettbewerb mitzumachen, nur noch Einsen in ihren Arbeiten und Snape sah ihr auch immer besonders genau auf die Finger.

Irgendwann war er dazu übergegangen, bei der Partnerarbeit Draco als ihren Partner mit ihr arbeiten zu lassen.

Trotzdem sah er ihr immer nahezu panisch genau auf die Finger.

Eines Abends klopfte es am Eingang zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum und Hermine trat ein.

„Vergesst es, ich schaff das nie!", stöhnte sie, als sie sich in einen der Sessel am Feuer fallen ließ.

„Nicht aufgeben, was ist denn passiert?", fragte Crabbe, während sich alle Slytherins um sie herum aufbauten.

„Also: Ich geh runter zu Snape, um mich mit ihm darüber zu unterhalten, ob die Wirksamkeit von Zaubertränken etwas mit deren Elementarladung zu tun hat. Kaum erzähle ich ihm von meiner Frage, sieht er mich erst komisch an und fängt danach an zu lachen. … Das ist mein Ernst, er hat wirklich gelacht!", Schweigen bei den Slytherins, „Er sagt mir, er verstünde nicht viel von Muggelchemie, er glaube aber nicht, dass sie irgendwas für die Zaubererwelt hervorbringen könnte, was auch nur auf geringste Art und Weise sinnvoll wäre. Ich gehe und komm ein paar Tage später wieder, um ihm ein bisschen Chemie vorzuführen, und er will mich auslachen, kaum dass ich anfange meine Kolben und Reagenzgläser aufzubauen. Als ich fertig mit dem Aufbauen bin, zeige ich ihm ein paar Experimente, zu denen er erst nichts sagt, bis ich vor seinen Augen ein winziges Stückchen Magnesium anzünde, das allein schon heller leuchtet, als jeder Lumos. Es folgten einige weitere kleine Experimente und einige größere Explosionen. Als ich fertig bin, schickt er mich ohne ein weiteres Wort weg und guckt mich seitdem immer mit panischen Blicken an, er hat wahrscheinlich Angst, ich könnte mit einer falschen Handbewegung das ganze Schloss in die Luft jagen! Tsk!"

Die Slytherins sagten kein Wort.

Nicht mal Draco, bis er fragte: „Snape hat Angst vor dir?"

„Scheint so!"

Danach fing Draco an zu lachen.

Hermine ging wieder und fragte nur noch schnell: „Ihr lasst mich dann wissen, wer gewonnen hat, ja?"

„…"

„…"

„…"

„…klar…"

„Wer WAS gewonnen hat?", kam eine Stimme von hinter den Tribünen.

„Professor Dumbledore?"

---

_A/N: So, das wars wahrscheinlich erstmal für die nächsten zwei Wochen, wenn ich im Urlaub ne Möglichkeit finde, upzudaten (seltsames Verb) werd ich versuchen es zu schaffen, ansonsten: Bis demnächst, frohe Ostern und schöne Ferien! Holla_


	7. Albus Dumbledore

**Die Verführung des Snape**

_von holla-die-waldfee_

_Beta: nayru-kleinefee_

**Kapitel 6: Albus Dumbledore**

„Ah, ich verstehe…", sagte der Schulleiter, nachdem die Slytherins ihm alles erklärt hatten und nun hofften, er würde sie weiter machen lassen, mit ihrem kleinen ‚Zeitvertreib'.

„Ich denke, ich werde auch mein Glück versuchen!", murmelte er in seinen Bart hinein.

„…"

„…"

„…Sie wollen WAS?!", fragte Draco nach einer Weile völligen Schweigens.

„Ich will mein Glück versuchen!"

„Wieso?!"

„Ich wollte schon lange mal wieder mein Glück auf einem Besen versuchen!"

„…"

„Ich bin morgen mit den Nachrichten wieder zurück!", sagte er noch in die Stille hinein und ging kurz darauf.

---

Am folgenden Nachmittag kehrte er in die Kerker zurück.

…und humpelte…

„Ähm… Professor?"

„Ja, Mr. Malfoy?"

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, danke, ich sollte mich in meinem Alter körperlich nicht mehr so anstrengen… Aua, mein armer Hintern…"

Der Schulleiter setzte sich auf einen Sessel vor dem Feuer und die gesamte Bevölkerung Slytherins umringte ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen.

„Also, sind alle da? Soll ich anfangen?"

„…", niemand konnte etwas antworten, alle nickten nur stumm. Sogar von Dracos Gesicht war das Grinsen gewichen, als der Schulleiter über ein schmerzendes Hinterteil geklagt hatte.

„Also, ich hab Sever- Professor Snape gestern Abend, nach dem Essen in mein Büro bestellt. Er wusste natürlich nicht, weshalb, wusste aber genau, dass ich ihn gern zu mir einlade, nur weil ich weiß, dass er es hasst wie die Pest, von mir eingeladen zu werden… wiederhole ich mich? … nun, egal! Jedenfalls hab ich ihm eine Tasse Tee hingestellt, mir selbst eine genommen und angefangen, mit ihm zu plauschen…"

„Wenn Sie sagen ‚mit ihm zu plauschen', meinen Sie eigentlich, dass Sie geredet haben und er gewartet, dass Sie fertig würden, richtig, Professor?", fügte Draco grinsend hinzu.

„Genau, mein Junge! Nach zwei Stunden dieses unterhaltsamen Zeitvertreibes hatte er kaum noch eine Wahl und griff nach der zuvor unberührten Tasse kalten Tees." Der Schulleiter rutschte ein wenig auf seinem Stuhl herum, bis ihm jemand ein Kissen reichte, auf das er sich dankend setzte.

Während des Umherrutschens, war seine Robe etwas verrutscht und gab nun freie Sicht auf einen roten Fleck am Hals des Schulleiters.

„Nun, was der gute Severus nicht wusste und nach den vergangenen zwei Stunden auch vergaß zu überprüfen, war, dass ich ihm etwas unter den Tee gemischt hatte!"

„Und was?"

„Ich… hab's vergessen… Oder nein! Es war ein Schwächungstrank!"

„Sie sollten Snape flachlegen, ihn aber nicht verprügeln!", wandte Draco schockiert ein.

„Der Trank hat nur seine Ausdauer schwächen, damit ich ihn leichter abfüllen konnte!" Verständnis wuchs auf den Gesichtern der Slytherins. „Nun, als ich ihm eine Stunde später etwas Stärkeres zu trinken anbot, war er mehr als dankbar! Aber ich hatte ja ‚leider' nur noch Wodka und Feuerwhisky da. Ich wollte nicht so gemein sein, ihn mit reinem Alkohol abzufüllen, ich brauchte ihn ja schließlich noch!", grinste der Schulleiter.

„Und?"

„Nun, nach weiteren zwei Stunden war er ziemlich breit, wenn ich das so sagen darf! Ich versuchte also gerade mit ihm ein lallendes Liedchen anzustimmen, als er aufstand und als sei nichts passiert aus dem Büro marschierte. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie er das geschafft hatte ohne umzufallen, soviel wie er getrunken hatte, aber er schaffte es erfolgreich bis zur Tür, drehte sich noch einmal um und sagte: ‚Es war ein lustiger Abend mit dir, Albus, aber ich muss langsam los, noch ein paar Arbeiten korrigieren!'"

Schweigen im Saal.

„Ich laufe ihm hinterher, finde ihn aber nirgendwo. Wenn er also heute Morgen noch unerträglicher war als sonst, war das meine Schuld und ich möchte mich bei Ihnen allen entschuldigen!"

Aufgerissene Münder und Augen waren alles, was in dem Moment im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum zu finden war, bis Draco sich wieder zu Wort meldete:

„Sie haben Professor Snape also nicht flachgelegt, aber wieso tut Ihnen dann der Hintern weh UND warum haben sie einen Knutschfleck am Hals?!"

„Ich bin, als ich Severus hinterher lief, die Treppe heruntergefallen und voll auf meinem Hintern aufgeprallt. Ich hab Pech gehabt, in meinem Kopf hätte der Aufprall jedenfalls nichts Schlimmeres mehr anstellen können!"

„Und der Knutschfleck?" Draco blieb unbeirrt.

„Minerva hat mich an der Treppe gefunden!" Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Saal voller sprachloser Slytherins mit den letzten Worten: „Sagt mir doch bitte, wer am Ende gewonnen hat und was ich verpasst habe, ja?"

Kurze Zeit später streckte er abermals seinen Kopf durch den Eingang und sagte: „Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Goyle, Professor Trelawney wünscht Sie beide morgen früh zu sprechen!"

_A/N: Ich muss sagen, ich hatte anfangs eigentlich gar keine Lehrer mit eingeplant, aber die Idee gefiel mir irgendwie. Als ich das Kapitel geschrieben habe, bin ich auf Gedanken gekommen, die mir so wenig gefielen, dass ich mir dachte: ‚DAS war der letzte Lehrer, der hier drin eine Rolle spielt (außer Severus natürlich!), aber dann hat meine Beta mich auf eine Idee gebracht, die ich einfach verwirklichen musste! Freut euch aufs nächste Kapi! holla_


	8. Sibyll Trelawney

**Die Verführung des Snape**

_von holla-die-waldfee_

_Beta: nayru-kleinefee_

_A/N: DIES ist die im letzten Kapitel angesprochene Idee meiner Beta!_

**Kapitel 7: Sibyll Trelawney**

Crabbe und Goyle fanden sich am nächsten Morgen in Trelawneys Klassenzimmer wieder und bekamen fast einen Herzinfarkt, als sie sich umdrehten und in die durch die Brille vergrößerten Augen Professor Trelawneys blickten.

„Die Mächte des Schicksals haben mir offenbart, dass ich die vorhergesehene Partnerin für Professor Snape bin."

Crabbe und Goyle waren zu schockiert, um ihr zu widersprechen.

„Außerdem erzählten sie mir auch von meinem Schicksal, diesen Wettbewerb in Ihrem Hause zu gewinnen!" Sie schwebte durch den Saal grazil wie ein Lama, bevor sie sich auf einem der großen Kissen niederließ.

Crabbe, der sich erholt hatte, sagte darauf nur: „Sie spielen mit? TOLL!!!" Zu Goyle geneigt sagte er: „Der arme Professor!"

---

Zaubertrankunterricht hatten Slytherins und Gryffindors wieder zusammen, und während Snape vorn unterrichtete und Draco, Spitzenschüler, der er ja war, alles mitschrieb, öffnete sich plötzlich die Tür und Professor Trelawney schwebte hinein.

Snapes Gesichtsfarbe wurde bereits leicht grünstichig, als er fragte: „Ja, kann ich helfen?"

Trelawney rief nur: „GELIEBTER!", warf sich auf Snape und küsste ihn.

Snape war mit einem „HMMMPF!" nach hinten gestolpert, mit der Tafel zusammengeprallt und hockte nun mit schockiertem Gesichtsausdruck, aufgerissenen Augen und zusammengepressten Lippen auf dem Boden, während Trelawney erfolglos versuchte, sich einen Weg durch die dicke Schicht Roben zu bahnen.

Die Schüler, die erst stocksteif auf ihren Stühlen gesessen hatten, konnten sich nun beim Anblick Snapes nicht mehr auf den Stühlen halten und lagen lachend am Boden.

Als Trelawney Snape plötzlich in den Schritt griff, schaffte er es endlich, seinen Mund zu befreien und keuchte ein „Stupefy!", woraufhin sich Trelawney nicht mehr rührte.

Snape, der den reglosen Körper so schnell wie nur irgendwie möglich von sich geschoben hatte, hockte nun keuchend am Boden und starrte schockiert auf Professor Trelawney.

Lange Minuten geschah gar nichts, bis sich die meisten Schüler wieder gefasst hatten, sich wieder auf ihre Stühle gesetzt hatten und nur kurze Zeit später, als sie Snape ansahen, wieder zu lachen begannen.

---

„Hatten Sie etwas damit zu tun?!", donnerte Snape etwas später, als Madame Pomfrey Professor Trelawney abgeholt hatte und sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten.

„Nein, Professor!", sagte der ganze Kurs mit engelsgleichen Mienen. „Wie sollten wir auch?"

Die Stunde verlief danach ohne große Zwischenfälle, bis die Tür sich abermals öffnete und Madame Pomfrey eintrat, um Snape zu sagen, dass Trelawney sie beauftragt habe, ihm zu sagen, dass die Mächte des Schicksals sie für einander auserkoren hätten.

Gefolgt wurde Madame Pomfrey von Professor Trelawney, die sich nochmals auf Snape stürzen wollte, jedoch niemals ankam, weil Snape aufgesprungen und mit panischem Blick getürmt war, bevor sie auch nur in der Hälfte des Raumes angekommen war.

„Ähm…" Madame Pomfrey war mit der Klasse zurückgeblieben. „Hat jemand Interesse, mir zu erklären, was ich gerade miterleben durfte? Und versucht gar nicht erst, mir weiszumachen, ihr hättet damit nichts zu tun!"

_A/N: Trelawney sollte eigentlich WIRKLICH der letzte Lehrer sein, aber irgendwie hab ich mich da dann doch reingesteigert… sie ist ja eigentlich auch nicht so wirklich eine Lehrerin… holla_


	9. Poppy Pomfrey

**Die Verführung des Snape**

_von holla-die-waldfee_

_Beta: nayru-kleinefee_

**Kapitel 8: Madame Pomfrey**

„Ein Spiel, also?", Madame Pomfrey saß nun auf dem Lehrerpult und ließ sich erklären, wie es zu dieser interessanten Szene kurz zuvor gekommen war.

„… Nun gut, ich bin mir sicher, ich kann Severus irgendwie in den Krankenflügel bekommen… Ich bin dabei!"

---

Am Abend kam Snape in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen.

Er sah aus, als hätte er den schlimmsten Tag seines Lebens hinter sich!

„Sollte mich heute Abend noch jemand brauchen, dann … KÜMMERT EUCH GEFÄLLIGST SELBST!", mit diesen Worten schmiss er die Tür ins Schloss und war auch schon wieder weg.

Die Slytherins starrten noch ein Weilchen auch die geschlossene Tür, bis diese abermals aufging - ein trat Madame Pomfrey.

„Guten Abend!" Sie ging zu einer Sitzgarnitur am Kamin und begann zu erzählen:

„Also, als Severus zum Mittagessen in der Großen Halle erschien, sah er völlig fertig aus! Professor Trelawney war seltsamerweise nicht erschienen… Nun, ich sagte Severus, er sehe schrecklich aus und ich wolle mir das gern mal ansehen. Er, völlig fertig wie er nun mal war, hatte anscheinend keine Lust zu widersprechen und nickte nur. Ich nehme ihn also nach dem Essen direkt mit nach oben in den Krankenflügel und sag ihm, er solle sich erstmal hinlegen. … Ich habe noch nie so viel Dankbarkeit im Gesicht dieses Mannes gesehen wie als ich ihm sagte, ich würde dem Schulleiter Bescheid geben, dass Severus heute keinen Unterricht mehr halten solle."

„Als ich wieder zurückkomme aus meinem Büro, wo ich mich umgezogen hatte, war Severus schon fast auf einem der Krankenbetten eingeschlafen. Als ich wieder reinkomme, sieht er aber auf und fragt völlig schockiert: ‚Was ist das denn?!' Ich hatte mir bei einem Muggleversand namens Orion eine Krankenschwesternuniform bestellt, wie die Muggel sie immer zu tragen schienen, und sag ihm das auch und frag ihn dann noch: ‚Und? Wie findest du sie?' Er sitzt nur da mit aufgerissenen Augen und starrt mich an."

Draco hatte schon wieder angefangen zu kichern: Armer Severus!

„Er fragt irgendwann, warum ich mir denn so eine Uniform bestellt hätte. Und ich sag, ich hätte sie nur so hübsch gefunden und durch den kürzeren Rock würde ich dann auch nicht mehr so oft an irgendwas festhängen bleiben, was ja auch der Wahrheit entspricht! Er schien Gefahr gewittert zu haben, schien aber von meiner Antwort beruhig worden zu sein und legte sich wieder hin. Ich fang also an mit den üblichen Untersuchungen: Puls, Herzschlag, Blutdruck usw. Bis ich ihm sag, er solle seine Robe ausziehen. Die kleine Episode mit Trelawney hatte ihn offenbar etwas paranoid gemacht und er zögerte, sich auszuziehen, bis ich ihm sage, ich wolle seine Lungen überprüfen, woraufhin er tut wie ihm geheißen."

„Und?", fragte Crabbe nun.

„Und? Und, was?", fragte Madame Pomfrey.

„Und? Wie sieht er aus?"

„Das unterliegt der ärztlichen Schweigepflicht… aber ich muss sagen, ich kann nicht klagen!", lächelte sie, als sie den Jungs zuzwinkerte.

„Na ja, er setzt sich auf und ich frag ihn, was er denn heute getrieben habe, dass er so fertig aussah. Er hat mir erzählt, er sei vor Professor Trelawney stundenlang durch die ganze Schule geflohen. … Ich hatte richtig Mitleid mit ihm! … Jedenfalls hatten wir danach eine gemütliche Unterhaltung über alles Mögliche, während ich ihn untersuchte und er … versuchte, nicht einzuschlafen … Na ja, irgendwann sag ich ihm, er habe ja soooo verspannte Schultern und ich würde sie ihm massieren, wenn er sich hinlegte. Er hat sogar richtig gelächelt! Das hatte ich noch nie bei ihm gesehen!"

„Das war entweder der Schock von Trelawney oder der Restalkohol von Dumbledore!", stellte Draco fest.

„Nun ja, ich fang an, ihn zu massieren, und er entspannt sichtlich, woraufhin ich mit meiner Massage etwas tiefer gehe und er noch weiter entspannt, ich gehe noch tiefer und er- springt auf! Ich sag, er solle sich wieder hinlegen, und er sagt nur irgendwas, dass es ihm schon wieder viel besser ginge und er ja noch so viel zu tun habe."

Kollektives Stöhnen war nun bei den Slytherins zu hören.

„Ich bin später noch mal bei ihm vorbeigegangen, um ihm zu sagen, ich machte mir ja solche Sorgen um ihn, wurde aber nicht mal reingelassen… ich vermute, er hat geschlafen. Sah immerhin ziemlich fertig aus! Armer Severus, ich bin dann mal wieder weg! Gute Nacht! Und dass wir uns ja nicht bei mir wieder treffen!", rief sie den Slytherins noch entgegen, kurz bevor sie den Saal verließ.

Kurz darauf klopfte es an der Tür und Severus streckte seinen sehr müde wirkenden Kopf herein.

„Draco, dein Vater ist da!"

Man konnte sehen, wie die erwartungsvollen Gesichter der Slytherins bei dieser freudigen Nachricht aufhellten.

Ein neuer Kandidat war gefunden!

_A/N: …entschuldige, Severus… es war ein harter Tag… nicht böse sein, ja? Bambi-Blick_


	10. Lucius Malfoy

**Die Verführung des Snape**

_von holla-die-waldfee_

_Beta: nayru-kleinefee_

**Kapitel 9: Lucius Malfoy**

„Hallo, Draco was- … was guck ihr mich alle so an?!" Lord Malfoy stand im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum und hatte eine Augenbraue in Richtung der erwartungsfrohen Gesichter gehoben.

„Nun, Vater,… das ist so…", begann Draco, bevor er von Goyle unterbrochen wurde.

„Wir wollen, dass Sie Professor Snape flachlegen, Sir!"

Draco erwartete schon das unausweichliche „Wie können Sie es wagen, mich etwas Derartiges überhaupt zu fragen?!" oder das „Ich könnte nie! Professor Snape ist ein guter Freund von mir und ich würde ihn nie derart bloßstellen! Wie können Sie mich so etwas überhaupt fragen?!"

Was stattdessen kam war: „Klar! Und was springt dabei für Sie raus?"

„Für uns? NICHTS!", beteuerte Goyle mit Unschuldsmiene, „Wir wollen Professor Snape nur etwas Gutes tun und was gäbe es Besseres als Sie?!"

Das traf wiederum nur auf die elegant gehobene Augenbraue. Lucius war schließlich selbst Slytherin und wusste, alles hatte einen Haken, wenn der Vorschlag dazu von einem Slytherin kam! Wie sonst hätte er es so weit geschafft?

---

„Also, ihr kriegt die Infos, ich krieg den Sex und Severus hat die Entspannung bitter nötig, richtig?"

„Richtig!"

„Einverstanden!", sagte Lucius, schlug mit Goyle ein, schnappte sich das Maßband, das sein Sohn ihm hinhielt und machte sich auf zu Severus.

---

Lucius kam nach drei Stunden wieder.

„Nun, Vater, wie lief's?"

„Nun…"

„Setzen Sie sich, Mr. Malfoy!", bot Pansy an, als sie sich aus dem Sessel am Feuer erhob.

„Danke, Pansy! … Also, ich ging zu ihm runter und klopfte an die Tür. Als er nicht öffnete, hab ich ihm zugerufen, wir machten uns Sorgen um ihn und ich würde gern mit ihm reden. Daraufhin hat er dann aufgemacht, sah aber noch… erschöpfter aus, als als ich gegangen war! Schwer möglich, weil er schon dann ein Wrack gewesen war, aber er hat es dennoch irgendwie gemeistert! Nun, er machte den Mund auf, mit Sicherheit, um mir zu sagen, es sei alles in Ordnung und ich solle doch bitte wieder gehen, aber ich ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen!"

„Sie haben ihn geküsst?"

„Nein, das wäre für einen Malfoy inadäquates Benehmen! Ich ging an ihm vorbei und sah mich erst mal um - das Schlafzimmer lokalisieren, Sie verstehen?"

Darauf folgte im ganzen Saal Gekicher.

„Nun, danach fing ich an mit: ‚Severus, du siehst ja schrecklich aus… geht es dir denn nicht gut… und du bist ja so verspannt, lass mich dir helfen!" Lucius machte eine wedelnde Handbewegung, als seien das alles völlig offensichtliche Dinge und nicht der Rede wert.

„Er hat irgendwann wohl eingesehen, dass er mich nicht so schnell mehr los würde, und hat sich auf seine Couch gesetzt. Als ich das mit den Verspannungen sagte, fragte er, ob ich mit Madame Pomfrey gesprochen hätte. Als ob ich diese Krankenschwester auch nur eines Blickes würdigen würde! Tsk! Ich hab ihm dann ein Glas mit seinem Lieblingsdrink gemacht und mich zu ihm gesetzt. Etwas näher als eigentlich notwenig, aber immer noch weit genug weg, um nicht aufdringlich zu wirken. Er ist dabei extrem angespannt und ich frag noch wie ein guter Freund ohne Hintergedanken, was denn los sei. Er erzählt mir von dem Horrortag, den zweifelsohne IHR ihm bereitet hab!" Er sah auf die Slytherins herab, die überallhin sahen außer auf Lucius.

„Nun, jedenfalls sag ich die ganze Zeit Dinge wie ‚Du Armer!', ‚Das klingt ja schrecklich!' und ‚Kein Wunder du siehst so schrecklich aus!'. Er entspannte sich daraufhin sichtlich und hat alles geleert, was ich ihm brachte… und das war eine Meeeeenge!"

Die Slytherins lachten.

„Irgendwann fang ich an, ihm die Schultern zu massieren. Wir sitzen natürlich beide noch, damit er meine Absichten nicht schon durchschaut. Ich massiere ihn also und irgendwann sage ich: ‚Derartige Verspannungen habe ich ja noch nie gesehen! Also SO bekomm ich die nicht weg! Leg dich mal hin, damit ich die verspannten Stellen besser erwischen kann.' Ich stehe auf, damit er sich hinlegen kann, doch er zögert, fängt an mit ‚Es geht mir aber schon viel besser, Lucius! Ich sollte vielleicht einfach ins Bett gehen!' Aber das hätte mir ja nichts gebracht, also zieh ich ihn von der Couch, weiter ins Schlafzimmer, wobei er schon sehr große Augen bekommt und anfängt mit ‚Lucius, was hast du vor?'. Ich sag natürlich, dass wenn ich ihn im Schlafzimmer massieren würde, könne er sich besser entspannen und es würde nichts ausmachen, wenn er einschlafen würde. Er will sich gerade hinlegen, als ich seine Robe ergreife und sie ihm ausziehe. Er schreit, was ich denken würde, was ich da täte, und ich sage nur, ‚Du hattest doch früher immer dieses Massageöl in der Nachttischschublade, ist das noch da? Du weißt schon, das mit dem Kirschgeschmack!'"

Lucius muss lachen. „Er sagt doch echt noch: ‚Das war kein Massageöl und du weißt es genau!' Recht hat er, ich hab es ihm ja auch geschenkt! Na ja, ich drück ihn zurück aufs Bett und setz mich auf seinen Rücken, damit er nicht wegrennt. Ich fange sogar an, seinen Rücken zu massieren! …Ihr wisst schon, das Opfer erst in falscher Sicherheit wiegen!" Lucius zwinkerte den Slytherins zu, die darauf nur grinsen konnten.

„Also, ich massiere so langsam meinen Weg nach unten, bin bei seinem Hintern angekommen, massiere weiter und-"

Ganz Slytherin hielt die Luft an.

„- er macht keinen Mucks!"

Kollektives Stöhnen.

„Was war passiert?"

„Er war eingeschlafen!"

„WAS?! MEIN VATER SITZT AUF SEINEM ARSCH UND ER SCHLÄFT EIN?!", rief Draco schockiert.

„Draco, Draco, es geziemt sich nicht für einen Malfoy, zu schreien!"

„Ja, Vater…"

„Sein Tag muss wirklich übel gewesen sein, aber falls es jemanden interessiert, er ist jetzt entspannt, falls es euch jemals interessiert haben sollte, wie es Severus geht!"

Lucius war kurz davor, den Gemeinschaftsraum zu verlassen, als eine Stimme ihn zurückhielt:

„Mr. Malfoy! Sie hätten ihn doch trotzdem flachlegen können, wieso haben Sie es nicht gemacht?"

„Severus ist ein Mann, so… dominant… den nimmt man nicht! Den verführt man, bis er vor Verlangen fast wahnsinnig wird und dich nimmt! Und glaubt mir, wenn es mir nur um diesen kleinen Wettbewerb gegangen wäre, dann hätte ich mir nur eine kleine Geschichte ausdenken müssen, wie ich Severus verführt habe, bis ins Schlafzimmer hatte ich es schließlich völlig problemlos geschafft und die Maße hätte ich euch noch aus meinem Gedächtnis sagen können! Ich denke nicht, das ‚Severus' seit unserer Zeit noch gewachsen ist!"

Mit diesen Worten verschwand Lord Malfoy aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und ließ eine sprachlose Menge zurück.

„…"

„…"

„…"

„Also", sagte Goyle, als er sich wieder gefasst hatte, „das war dann wohl nichts! Wer ist als nächstes?"

„ICH!", rief Blaise Zabini aus einer der hinteren Reihen, „Da muss wohl ein echter Mann ran!"

_A/N: Ein echter Mann? Na ja mal sehen, das nächste wird das letzte Kapitel sein, bis dann! holla_


	11. Blaise Zabini

**Die Verführung des Snape**

_von holla-die-waldfee_

_Beta: nayru-kleinefee_

**Kapitel 10: Blaise Zabini**

Am nächsten Abend war aus dem Schlafsaal der Jungen lautes Gelächter zu hören. Keine zwei Minuten später kam jemand herunter.

Dieser Jemand trug ein rosa Tupfen-Kleid, passende Pumps und blass-rosa Lippenstift.

Dieser Jemand hieß Blaise Zabini.

Diese Tatsache ließ Draco vom Sofa auf den Boden fallen, wo er sich zusammenrollte, weil sein Bauch vom Lachen wehtat.

„Lach nicht! Dies wird ein mit Sicherheit erfolgreicher Versuch, Snape zu verführen!"

„K-k-klaHAHAr!!!"

---

Blaise kam nicht wieder. Stattdessen kam Snape nach etwa einer Stunde herein.

„Mr. Zabini scheint es nicht gut zu gehen, er befindet sich aber bei Madame Pomfrey in kompetenten Händen, machen Sie sich also bitte keine Sorgen. Sollte sich sein Zustand nicht bessern, wird er für einige Zeit heimgeschickt. Guten Abend!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand er wieder.

„…"

„…"

„…"

„…"

„…gut… Wer ist der Nächste?", fragte Goyle, nachdem er sich wieder einigermaßen gefasst hatte.

„DRACO!", rief eine Stimme von hinten.

„Was?!", fragte Draco.

„Du scheinst doch alles besser zu wissen! Also, mach's besser!"

„GENAU!", riefen nun alle Slytherins im Chor. Zu ihrer Verwunderung sagte Draco nur:

„Okay!"

Kaum dass die Entscheidung gemacht war, stand Draco auf und ging in Richtung Snapes Büro.

Dort angekommen klopfte er an, wurde hereingerufen und machte seinen Weg zu Snape.

Snape blickte auf: „Oh, Draco, was kann ich für dich tun?"

Draco ging um den Tisch herum …

„Mehr, als du denkst!"

… und setzte sich auf Snapes Stuhl…

…während der Zaubertrank-Professor noch drin saß.

„So ist das also… Könnten Sie das vielleicht noch etwas genauer definieren, Mr. Malfoy?", fragte Snape, als seine Hände einen sicheren Halt an Dracos Hintern fanden.

„Ach, Severus, weißt du, ich hätte da einige Messungen vorzunehmen…", sagte Draco, als er ein Metermaß hervor zog, „und sag, kann ich mir für heute Nacht ein Kissen von dir leihen, die riechen so gut nach dir…"

„Natürlich, Liebling, sonst noch was?"

---

Ende

_A/N: So, also Luna, was denkst du von mir, ich würde Severus doch niemals einem Zabini ausliefern, wenn er einen Malfoy haben kann, oder?!_

_Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen! Bis zur nächsten Fic! holla_

_Solltet ihr Wünsche haben, worüber ich schreiben soll, schreibt's mir in 'nem Review! Ich bin immer dankbar für neue Ideen. Aber nur HP bitte, vorzugsweise Slash, aber wenn mir die Idee gefällt, bin ich da sehr variabel!_


End file.
